


Our Boyfriend has a new Best Friend (From Hell)

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Series: My Roommate is a Demon (and There is Going to be Trouble) [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon Tony Stark, Drabble, M/M, OT4, Polyamory, Pre-OT4, Pre-StarkSpangledWinterHawk, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Clint and Tony spend a lot of time together."</p><p>“Of course they do,” Steve said to Bucky’s statement. “Tony’s bound to Clint. They are going to hang out a lot.”</p><p>Bucky shook his head. “It’s different. It’s not just Tony tagging along behind Clint any more. They make plans .”</p><p>Steve looked up from his sketch and grinned. “Are you jealous?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Boyfriend has a new Best Friend (From Hell)

"Clint and Tony spend a lot of time together."

“Of course they do,” Steve said to Bucky’s statement. “Tony’s bound to Clint. They are going to hang out a lot.” Steve frowned as he erased a line from his starting sketch. Steve had just gotten home from his job and had planned to use the next hour and half between then and dinner to work on his art.

Bucky shook his head. “It’s different. It’s not just Tony tagging along behind Clint any more. _They make plans_.”

Steve looked up from his sketch and grinned. “Are you jealous?”

Bucky scoffed. He playfully swatted at Steve’s head and dropped down onto the other side of the couch. “We both know who is the jealous type between the two of us, and it is not me.”

“You can get a little jealous.”

“No, I get protective. When someone hits on you and Clint and it makes you two uncomfortable then yes, I will be the big, bad protective boyfriend who chases away the threat, but when it comes to accepted and possibly appreciated attention, you’re the one who will suddenly be standing behind me or Clint and wrapping a possessive arm around us.”

“Maybe I just like holding you?”

“You do, but that’s not the reason why you do that, and you know it. Now stop distracting me and talk to me about Tony and Clint.”

Steve sighed and put aside his sketchpad and pencil. Evidently, today was not the day he’d get any art done. “I really try not to think about it too hard, Bucky. The fact is, we are stuck with Tony, and Clint more so.”

Bucky frowned. “What do you mean 'Clint more so?' We all live together and have to put up with the wise ass.”

Steve inwardly grimaced that he’d have to be the one to point out the ugly truth to Bucky. “I’m not saying we would do this, and I would be very disappointed if we ever even considered it, but I have no doubt in my mind that Clint has probably realized this too.”

“You’re talking around whatever it is you want to say. Just spill it already.”

“We can leave, Bucky. We aren’t stuck with Tony; Clint is. If Tony ever becomes too much for us, we can leave and be off on our own again.”

Bucky cussed and sat up straighter. “I—we would never do that!”

“But it doesn’t change the fact that we can. So yes, while Clint hasn’t said anything, I wouldn’t be surprised if some of the reason why he’s bonding with Tony now is because he realizes his only promised relationship is whatever he has between him and Tony. So he can either be enemies with Tony or he can be friends. I would pick friendship too if I were him.”

“But we won’t leave him,” Bucky asserted.

Steve nodded. “I agree, which is why I’m letting the relationship between him and Tony play out how ever he wants it to.

Bucky crossed his arms over his chest and frowned.

He looked like a pouting, grumpy bear to Steve, and Steve couldn’t stop himself from smiling softly at his boyfriend’s pouting face. He scooted across the couch and hugged Bucky around the shoulders, pulling Bucky in close to his chest. “I love you and I love Clint. Tony is not going anywhere though, so we all have to find a way to make it work.” He pecked Bucky on the temple in an exaggerated manner.

Bucky huffed and feinted elbowing Steve in the gut. “I know, punk.”

“Then don’t get worked up because Clint has decided be friends with Tony instead of treating Tony like some unwanted shadow.”

“I hear ya.” Bucky turned and kissed Steve’s cheek. “Doesn’t mean I have to be all sunshine and rainbows about it.”

A rustling sound came from the front door along with the familiar murmurings of Clint and Tony.

As the door opened, Clint’s laughter poured into the room. “No, that did not happen.”

“It did,” Tony insisted.

Bucky stood up and walked over to Clint.

Clint stopped his conversation to smile up at Bucky. “Hey, tall, dark and handsome. What’s up with the frowny face?” He wrapped Bucky up in his arms and kissed him chastely on the lips.

As Clint pulled away, Bucky grabbed the back of Clint’s head and pulled him in for another kiss, one that was deeper and more intimate.

Clint hummed happily into the kiss. He grinned as Bucky and him pulled away. “What was that for?” Clint asked.

“I love you.” Bucky kissed him again.

Clint laughed and squeezed Bucky. “If you really love me, make dinner tonight. I’m exhausted.”

“Okay.”

Clint jumped in Bucky’s arms.

He eyed Bucky in surprise. “Seriously?”

Bucky nodded.

Clint leaned around Bucky to catch Steve’s eye. “Did he break something?”

Steve smiled and shook his head. “Just enjoy it, Clint.”


End file.
